1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to foldable furniture, and more particularly to a foldable chair having a unique folding frame structure with a push handle.
2. Related Art
Various folding chairs are and have been commercially available. A foldable chair or the like is intended to reduce space when arranged in a storage position. However, as discussed below, most prior art folding chairs suffer from one or more drawbacks such as being bulky, trouble-prone, unreliable in use, visually unattractive and in particular suffer from difficult to operate mechanisms and less rigid construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,387 by J. Kovats discloses a folding chair construction, in which the back, legs and seat member can be easily and quickly folded together into a minimum space, and in which the back and leg members can be folded and unfolded at the same time and in a single operation. Also, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,387, the back member and the legs are locked in the upright or unfolded position by locking means, such as a locking plate having a notch configured to engage a pin attached to the back leg. A wire connection is coupled between the locking plate and a slidably mounted bar located at the front of the seat member. By pushing the pressing bar, the locking plate is disengaged from the pin and the back member and legs are unlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,306 by J. Kovats discloses a simplified folding chair structure, in which the back rest and legs are interconnected by a pair of link members on both sides of the chair, respectively. Each link member is connected to the front leg, the rear leg and the back rest so that they all move together in opening and closing operations of the chair. A releasable latch member is provided to prevent accidental collapse of the chair and securely hold the chair when the chair is unfolded. The latch member is operated by a spring member, which is pulled down when it is desired to fold the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,082 by J. Kovats discloses a folding chair wherein the back of the chair may be collapsed against one side of the chair seat while one pair of chair legs are collapsed against the other side of the chair seat member and the other pair of chair legs are swung to a position in or approximately in the plane of the seat member. Further shown therein is a single frame structure for a seat member having a front portions and side portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,399 by J. Kovats discloses locking means that securely locks the actuating mechanism for a folding chair in an extended position. The locking means includes a latch configured to automatically engage keeper means mounted on the underside of the seat member when the chair is moved to the extended position.
Each of the prior art chairs suffer from at least difficult to operate mechanisms and less rigid construction. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved folding chair.